Steel Magnolias
Steel Magnolias is a 1989 comedy-drama movie originally released by TriStar Pictures, based on a stage play with the same name. It is a comedy-family about a group of southern women in northwest Louisiana. Plot The movie begins just before Shelby's (Julia Roberts) wedding to Jackson (Dylan McDermott). It takes place mainly in Truvy's Beauty Parlor. It covers events over the next several years, including Shelby's decision to have a son despite being diabetic and the consequences that resulted from the decision. The movie goes into the friendship of the women who regularly gather at Truvy's Beauty Parlor. The unlikely friendship between Clairee and Ouiser; Annelle's transformations from a shy, anxious young woman, to a partying one, then to a religious fanatic; and Truvy's relationships with her son and husband (or lack there of). Although the main storyline involves Shelby and her mother, M'Lynn, the underlying group friendship is prominent throughout the film. Starring Dolly Parton (Truvy Jones), Olympia Dukakis (Clairee Belcher), Shirley MacLaine (Ouiser Boudreaux), Darryl Hannah (Annelle Dupuy), Sally Field (M'Lynn Eatenton), and Julia Roberts (Shelby Eatenton). Roberts herself was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress. The screenplay is based on the stage play by Robert Harling. At the wedding reception, a red velvet cake made in the shape of an armadillo was served as the groom's cake, becoming a part of popular culture. The movie was filmed in Natchitoches, Louisiana, and was released in the United States on November 15, 1989, It would go on to gross more than $83.7 million there. The Stage Play The stage play is still popular today being shown in many theatres across the United States. The writer of the play was Robert Harling. It is the same story line, but only has the six lady charactes of Clairee, Ouiser, Annelle, Truvy, M'Lynn, and Shelby. Characters Clairee She is a lady that comes to the beauty shop to get her hair done. She was the wife of the past major, and Ouiser's loving enemy. She plays throughout as a snobby like character, who loves football. Ouiser As many people's favorite character, she is a mean, grumpy, old, ruthless lady. She has some famous lines such as, "That's it! I found it! I am in HELL!", or, "Don't try to get on my good side, I no longer have one!". She is the one that everyone doesn't like till the end when she softens up a little bit. She is a wonderful character and Shirley MacLaine plays her well. Truvy She is the owner of the beauty shop where everyone who's anyone goes. She plays a "good" character who is always wanting the best of the situation. She has lines such as "Laughter through tears is my favorite emotion". Annelle She is the new one of the bunch because she has just moved into town. She doesn't know if she has a husband. He took off with her car and she hasn't seen him since. She starts out as a very shy girl, as the story progresses so does she into a partying one, and then to the very religious one who is always praying about something. M'Lynn She is the mother of Shelby who loses her daughter in the end. She is opposed to Shelby having a baby and says that she should adopt. She is usually played by someone with blonde hair and younger looking. Shelby She is the one is marrying Jackson, she is diabetic and has a stroke towards the middle of the story. She ends up having her baby and dying shortly after. Category:1989 films Category:TriStar Pictures films Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Films